Finally, Love
by deathsangel4729
Summary: She wanted him secretly, but never voicing her thoughts about him. Now that he’s found out, what will happen? Oneshot IYYYH HieiKag


DA: Ok, here's another one.

Kag: Another?

DA: Yup! Aren't you happy! You're in it! Also there is an important message at the end of the chapter

Kag: Right….

Finally, Love

By: deathsangel4729

Pairings: Hiei/Kagome, indicated Yusuke/Sango, Keiko/Miroku, Shuzuru/Sesshomaru, Yukina/Kurama, Rin/Shippo, Kikyo/Inuyasha, and Koenma/Botan

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha or the song 'Drop In The Ocean' by Michelle Branch

Summary: She wanted him secretly, never voicing her thoughts about him. Now that he's found out, what will happen?

Kagome sighed as she took the microphone from its stand in front of her. Today was her day off from work and her friends dragged her out to a Karaoke bar. Seats were packed but they managed to find a table right upfront, which was great…when good singers where up. And now it was her turn.

Keiko had tried to bribe her from the minute she got into the car, which she didn't buy at all. Then Sango said she would hurt her, which she knew was a lie so she didn't buy that one either. Shuzuru tried it too, but it didn't work that way either. Botan tried next, saying that she would make her wear pink for the next too months. She just glared. Finally, Yukina and Rin faked crying, which got her to agree, only to find that they were only acting.

After the nagging from her friends she got a book filled with songs and picked one that dealt with how her life was at the moment. It was a mellow song, being a soft beat up until the end where it got somewhat faster, but that was fine with her. So she started to sing, never taking notice of the group of guys taking their seats in the back.

**Love took me by the hand  
Love took me by surprise  
Love led me to you  
And love opened up my eyes  
**

Kagome gave a small smile as she sang, thinking about whom it was about. She could relate, having first been slowly dropped into love, and then out of love. Then quickly falling in love again, when she had no clue what was happening.

**And I was drifting away  
like a drop in the ocean  
And now I realize that  
nothing has been as beautiful  
As when I saw heaven's skies  
In your eyes  
In your eyes**

She was drifting away, and he caught her, whether he knew what he did was a mystery. She thought about it before and came to the conclusion that he did know what he was doing to her, but he didn't care. It's happened to her before though, being in love with someone who doesn't love you. This time though…this time it hurt her worse. Like a knife stabbing her from the inside out. She wouldn't do anything about it though. It hurt, but she didn't want him to hate her, or think she was a fool. She couldn't bare that one.

Heaven's eyes…not the exact words that normal people would use. Actually, people usually run away from him. He's not the kind of person you'd want to meet in a dark ally. Hell, her grandfather thought he was related to satin the first time her grandfather saw his eyes open. She was probably the only one who could see heaven's skies in his eyes. Amazing what love can do to you.

**And every time I drift away  
I lose myself in you  
And now I see I can be me  
In everything I do  
**

Before she met him, she was an empty shell of her former self. Doing things in a robotic way. She knew now how foolish it was, but back then it felt right, like she should be locked up. And she was doing it to herself, locking her true self up and throwing away the key, or so she thought. She always knew her friends were worried, and felt guilty at the time. He sowed her how to get rid of her guilt.

He helped her out of her shell, and her friends saw the bond that was forming. He told her more then once that she was a baka, a wench, an abazureon'na, but she didn't buy it. She might have been the only one, and she might have only saw a little, but she could see he didn't mean the things he said to her. She saw it in his eyes. That's why she didn't fall like she had done before. She stood strong, only showing her weakness when she had too.

**'Cause I was feeling as small  
as a drop in the ocean  
And now I realize that  
nothing has been as beautiful  
As when I saw heaven's skies  
In your eyes  
In your eyes**

**Love took me by the hand  
Love took me by surprise**

Love really did take her by surprise this time. Love took them all by surprise this time. Hell, love made Yusuke and Keiko see that the really only loved each other at a sibling level, and only tried to trick themselves it was something more. Love made them all see that what they had before wasn't true love and now they knew what it felt like. It brought together Keiko and Miroku, Yusuke and Sango, Yukina and Kurama. Then it brought Koenma and Botan into its mix; Rin and Shippo were next to fall. Then the hardest were Sesshomaru and Shuzuru. Love brought together people from different worlds and times. Love was a freighting thing, but a beautiful one at the same time.

It had scared them all, with the break ups, but in the end it all worked out. They were brought together by a strange coincidence and ended up finding the ones they wanted to spend there lives with. It just proves that love can be horrible and wonderful. They were all friends, all as close as family, others as something more. The only one that love failed to touch was Hiei. Just because someone falls for you, doesn't mean that they fall too, it was a hard lesson to learn but she learned that one well. So she kept her mouth shut and was happy to even be considered his friend. It's a lesson love teaches you, and he had yet to learn his…right?

**And I was drifting away  
like a drop in the ocean  
And now I've realized that  
nothing has been as beautiful  
As when I saw heaven's skies  
In your eyes  
In your eyes**

**In your eyes**

**In your eyes**

**In yo-ur eyes**

She finished the song and walked off the stage smiling at her friends who were cheering loudly, as well as everyone else in the bar. She blushed a light pink at some of the things that they were calling to her, but she glared and eventually they shut up.

About ten minutes had gone by when the group of guys came up to them, making a few off the girls squeak in surprise as the others just smiled. Miroku, Koenma, Yusuke, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Hiei, and Kurama were there and choose the seat next to their girl friends, leaving the only place for Hiei, next to Kagome.

"Hello Hiei, how have you been?" She asked turning to the hi-yokai next to her. He was her friend, so why not? Everyone else was talking, but she didn't really expect an answer. He wasn't a talker at all, so imagine how shocked she was when he not only answered but gave her a small smirk.

"Fine, you?"

'He actually answered?' Was repeating in her mind over and over before she smiled at him.

"Great, a little stressed from working is all."

The conversation continued in their heads, thanks to Hiei's telepathy. He didn't talk aloud much, so Kagome was a little surprised but got over it, happy he was opening up to her.

They talked about a lot of things, insulting the bad singers that went to stage, about their pasts, the couples, and everything else. Hiei didn't use a lot of words in his answers, but he was still answering and asking questions. He had finally decided to talk to her this much after being her friend for a year in a half. She silently wondered what caused the change, but didn't voice her thoughts to him. Just because they were speaking telepathically didn't mean he could hear every single thing that she thought.

Another few hours went by and the gang started to break up. Around nine thirty, Sesshomaru, Shuzuru, Yusuke and Sango left. Sesshomaru, because of his lands; Shuzuru, because Sesshomaru was leaving; Sango, because of her brother; and Yusuke because he didn't want her walking home alone. Around ten, Yukina, Kurama, Rin and Shippo decided to leave. They didn't say why they left, only said goodbyes but no one minded that they didn't leave an explanations, after all they were over 500 years old. At ten thirty Keiko, Miroku, Koenma, and Botan left, leaving only Kagome and Hiei in the bar. They didn't mind much, still chatting about this and that.

Finally at eleven Kagome said she was going to head home and asked Hiei to join her, which he just replied with his famous, "Hn." The warm night's air surrounded them as the walked threw the not so busy streets. After all, it was eleven o'clock at night. Walking to the outskirts of the city a comfortable silence crept between the twenty three year old Miko and demon.

When the finally reached the top of the stairs Hiei smelt that no one had been here but Kagome and the gang for about two months, which caused him to wonder what happened to make Kagome's family leave. After all, as he had seen, the family was close together as far as he could tell. Though he never really listened to those family conversations.

It might have been that something showed threw his emotionless mask; because she answered the question he silently asked himself with a bit of depression laced threw the words. She turned to face him and gave him a sad smile.

"They died…two months ago, a car accident. Only Sango and Sesshomaru know, so please don't say anything about it."

He nodded to her, following her inside her house for the moment. Going into the kitchen she put her coat on the back of a chair before making some tea. Hiei took a seat from across the jacket, which Kagome soon sat in as the tea was ready. She offered him some which he took.

Staring at one another for a while something surprising happened. Hiei stood up and walked towards her, looking her straight in the eye he asked her a question he had been wondering since he read her thoughts while singing. Yea, he probably shouldn't have, but he had to know why she had sung that song. At first she hadn't used his name so he had no clue who she was talking about. Envy had crept up inside of him at the thought that she was in love with someone else, besides him. He got over it in time due to the fact that she had no clue that he loved her.

He never showed any emotion to anyone and from the first moment she had met, him there was no exception. But, as he slow got to know her, she slowly removed the ice that was around his heart. When he saw the new couples start to reform he thought it wouldn't last until he read her thoughts about it one day by accident.

Flashback

-Hiei's POV-

I was walking down Genkai's hallway, feeling disgusted. I just saw the detective making out with the tayaiji. Not that I've never seen anyone make out before, I just think its wrong after just figuring out his true feelings for Keiko. Turning the corner I hear someone sigh and stand still, taking in their scent I could tell it was Kagome, so I stood still after hearing her start to talk to herself. The onna seems to do this a lot.

"Everyone is getting together and true feelings are coming out."

This caused me to snort, in my mind of course. What makes the girl think that she could just say when people were getting together? She couldn't, but I am not moving. I wanted to hear what else she had to say.

"This time they are going to stay together. True love is chasing at their heels."

End Flashback

-Authors POV-

'So Kagome was right, but how could she have known? Did she know what true love felt like at the time?' He thought before speaking.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Don't play games onna."

Now Kagome was confused, she thought that they had gotten past the 'onna' phase and he called her by her real name. She had drilled it into her head enough times. Looking him straight in the eye, she saw something she thought she would never see. Fear.

What did he have to fear? Almost everyone fears him! All the time she had known him, she had never seen him afraid, so why was he now? What could she have said to make him afraid? Sure she could purify him, but that wasn't it…no that couldn't be it. Fear of rejection? The only way he would have know that she was in love with him was if he read her mind. And that's not possible, the only time her mind barriers were weak was when she was letting her emotions out. But she hadn't…wait; she was letting her emotions out when she sang! Then he must have heard…

Kagome gasped before turning her head away from him. Tears burned her eyes as she desperately held them back. She had never cried in front of him and she wasn't starting now. Taking in a shaky breath and answered to the best of her ability. After all, he might as well start the mocking now.

"Y-yes." She whispered, not expecting to be pushed up against a wall a minute later, but she did not look up. She had everything to fear, her heart was on the line and if he didn't accept her, it would be a fatal blow to her. She had a true love for him, there was no telling what would happen if he didn't accept her. She slowly started to cry, never making a sound.

"Kagome." He called her name once, her head not moving from its position, looking downward. "Kagome." He called again, he could smell the salt, and new she was crying. "KAGOME!" Finally her sapphire blue eyes snapped up to meet his crimson ones.

His head bent down and slowly he licked the tears off her face, scarring the crap out of her. Of all the options in her head, this was not the one she would have thought he would choose. So he wasn't rejecting her? This confused her a lot and it must have shown on her face because he frowned at her.

"Why?" Was the simple question she asked.

"Because you should have told me sooner Kagome…"

And with that his lips wet hers in a kiss. She gasped and he took full advantage, thrusting his tongue into her mouth tasting her, and showing every bit of passion that was held up inside of him for fear of rejection. Then, after a shocked moment she responded with just as much passion if not more so then he had.

After knowing for a year that they were in love, but never knowing the other felt the same. They could finally have each other. They didn't care who found out, or who disapproved, now that they had each other, nothing could get in their way. For this demon, he put his heart out on a line for the first time in his life. And for this miko, she had help healing her heart, and finally after suffering threw heart break, she found the one she was meant for.

That was the night that both their lives were intertwined forever. It was the night when they felt free from duties and responsibilities that came with their lives. That was the night when they swore that neither would go threw anything alone, or ever go threw heart break again. They were mated from that night on. Kagome, getting his life span, spent every moment she could by his side. Fighting threw everything together, threw Hiei's missions to Kagome's duty to the jewel, the forbidden was broken. And the two people who were supposed to have cursed lives, finally found peace within each other. From now, till the day they die.

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Baka Idiot/Stupid**

**Abazureon'na Bitch (a woman)**

DA: What did ya think?

Kag: Kawaii!

DA: Thinkies! Now **READ THIS! **For everyone on I'm sorry to say that the stories I have out now are NOT going to be continued. Maybe later, but not now. I'm sorry to tell you this. Maybe they will be updated one day, but it isn't going to be any day soon. Sorry.

Kag: So, what you mean to say is that you never finish a series when you start one?

DA: Exactly so for a while all there will be are one-shots!

Kag: Oookkkk

ll

ll

ll

ll

V Please Review!


End file.
